Mi Querido Padrino
by stephy-potter
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! HASTA LA PROXIMA! LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!Harry NO EXISTE,pero Lily y James tuvieron a una nina, llamada Helena Potter. Una persona llega a la vida de Helena y le cambia la vida. 100 Sirius!
1. La nina que vivio

Hola ahora les tengo una historia muy diferente a las que he hecho antes.

Mi querido padrino

Capitulo 1

La niña que vivió

Helena Potter, una chica de 20 años, estudiaba en la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra. Era muy inteligente y extrovertida. Tenia muchas amigas y salia a divertirse como cualquier Muggle.

Desde chica vivio con sus tios, los Dursley, desde su primer año de edad. Porque sus padres habian fallecido. Sus tios la trataban muy mal, ella era como su sirvienta, y asi vivio con ellos 18 años, hasta que entro a la universidad y pudo dejarlos.

Su vida era normal, le faltaban dos años para graduarse, no tenia novio, pero era muy linda y tenia muchos pretendientes. Todo iba normal, hasta que un dia……

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Helena Potter-Un hombre aparecio en los dormitorios de la universidad. Era ya maduro, tenia unos 38 años, pero aun asi era muy apuesto.

-Esta en la ultima puerta de este pasillo

-Gracias-El hombre se aproximo a la puerta, caminando lentamente, estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Helena al verlo, y saber que era…

-Si, yo soy Helena Potter, quien es usted?

-Soy Sirius Black, tu padrino.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

Bueno que les parece, apenas lo voy empezando pero creo que les va a gustar.


	2. Llevandose bien?

Capitulo 2

Llevandose.. bien?

-Si, yo soy Helena Potter, quien es usted?

-Soy Sirius Black, tu padrino.

-Mi que, ash..- Helena no le hizo caso y le cerro la puerta en la cara

Sirius toco de nuevo. Y ella volvio a abrir

-Yo no tengo ningun padrino…por favor dejeme en paz-Helena cerro la puerta

-James y Lily me nombraron tu padrino cuando naciste!-Sirius se apresuro a decirle antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara

De pronto Helena habrio la puerta

-Enserio?

-Si, yo soy tu padrino de nacimiento, iba al colegio con James y Lily, y era su mejor amigo, hasta que…bueno..ya sabes-Sirius se puso muy triste.

-Y por que no había sabido nada de usted?-a Helena no le importo la tristeza de este.

-Bueno..es que yo, estaba en Azka…en la Carcel- La razon por la que Sirius no le dijo Azkabana Helena, Era porque ella no tenia ni la menor idea de que era bruja. Para su proteccion, cuando nacio se le llevo con sus tios, los Dursley. Ahí habia crecido, siendo tratada como sirvienta por ellos, teniendo la pero infancia que alguien puede desear. A ella no le llego su carta para Hogwarts, asi que no habia tenido salida de los insultos de sus tios y su molesto primo Duddley. Por fin cuando tuvo la mayoria de edad, y puedo ir a la universidad, se habia librado de ellos y nunca mas los volvio a ver.

-Ah, osea que por su imprudencia yo quede desamparada en el hogar de los Dursley- dijo con una mueca de odio- Y que es lo que quiere?

-Yo venia a, ver como estabas, porque acabo de ser liberado, y me preocupaba mucho como estabas-dijo Sirius haciendo su maximo esfuerzo para agradarle a Helena

-Pues ya ve que estoy bien, saliendo adelante, yo SOLA-dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Sirius habia tenido mucha paciencia, algo muy raro en el.

-Chiquilla chiflada-dijo saliendo de los dormitorios

Helena se quedo pensando, en el encuentro que habia tenido con Sirius

-Que tipo tan desobligado- dijo y después, dejo de estar en su mente- mejor me concentro en cosas imprtantes.

La verdad es que por su dura infancia, Helena se habia convertido en una chica un poco amargada, aunque tenia muchos amigos, nadie queria meterse con ella cuando estaba enojada.

-Y ahora que paso?- Le dijo su compañera de cuarto, Lois

-Nada importante-contesto ella siguiendo en lo suyo

-Y te vas a ver con Rob en la noche?-Lois hablaba de un chico con el que Helena estaba quedando.

-No lo se, tal vez-dijo ella disimulando que no le importaba

-Ok- Lois rio al ver que Helena disimulaba.

Faltaban varias semanas para que terminara el semestre y salieran de vacaciones. Helena no tenia nada planeado, iba a quedarse en la universidad, mientras que todos sus amigos irian a sus casas. Para ella no habia problema, al fin, ahí estaba su vida. Pero la vida nos trae sorpresas.


	3. Mis perores vacaciones

Capitulo 3

Mis "peores" vacaciones

Faltaban varias semanas para que terminara el semestre y salieran de vacaciones. Helena no tenia nada planeado, iba a quedarse en la universidad, mientras que todos sus amigos irian a sus casas. Para ella no habia problema, al fin, ahí estaba su vida. Pero la vida nos trae sorpresas.

Rapido paso el tiempo y el semester termino. Helena obtuvo el promedio mas alto de su clase.

-Nos vemos en Agosto amiga!-Lois le dio un abrazo

-Cuidate y me saludas a tu familia-Helena no pensaba ir a nungun lado

-Surte con Rob, a ver si ya se decide- Rob tenia mas de un mes queriendo con Helena pero nunca se decidia a decirle nada. Aunque era un chavo muy abierto y social, en cuestiones de amor no daba una.

-Eso espero- Rob no iba a salir de la ciudad, pero si de la universidad.

De pronto dieron un anuncio que le cambiaria la vida a Helena para siempre.

-Alumnos, gracias a la colecta anual….

-Que solo nos quita dinero-Lois le dio un codazo a Helena que siempre se quejaba de eso

-…hemos podido juntar la cantidad de 10000 de euros, con lo cual, podremos hacer renovaciones a la universidad y asi brindarles mas comodidad y un lugar mas bonito y confortante para estudar

Todos los alumnos se entusiasmaron

-Para esto les pedimos a los alumnos que pensaban pasar aquí sus vacaciones que se retiren al menos dos semanas, ya que no podremos tenerlos aquí mientras trabajamos.

-Que?

Helena no lo podia creer, claro que no regresaria con los Dursley, y no podia pagar un hotel por dos semanas, no tenia donde quedarse, a menos que….

-Hola?

-Disculpe, ese es el telefono de Sirius Black?-Helena no tenia escapatoria, quien mas la podia hospedar en su casa?. Lois se iba a Liverpool, y sus demas amigos salian de viaje. Solo estaba Rob, pero no tenai tanta confianza con el. Asi que le quedaba este hombre que decia ser su padrino.

-Si, soy yo, quien es?

-Habla Helena Potter….

-Oh, la chiquilla malcriada-penso el

-…queria saber si podria verme hoy a las ocho en el Italian coffee?

-Vaya, por fin me vas a dejar explicarte todo?-dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

-Si..claro..lo que sea- No podia estropearlo, si no, se quedaba en la calle

Esa noche…

-Que bueno que vino

-No tienes que hablarme de usted, y llamame Sirius, no estoy tan viejo-dijo Sirius bromeando

Helena fingio la riza. No le caia muy bien Sirius

-Bueno, vamos a platicar, yo……………………………-Sirius comezo a platicarle toda vida, claro, omitiendo que era mago.

-Que interesante-decia Helena escuchando la conversación mas aburrida de su vida.

-Y cando yo………………………

Paso toda la noche escuchandolo hablar de el mismo, y odiandolo cada vez mas, era un CREIDO!

-Ya callate porfavor, mira, la razon por la que te llame, es porque cerraron la universidad y no tengo donde quedarme-dijo Helena explotando

-Convenenciera, osea que solo me quieres usar?-Sirius

-Algo asi, pero si no quieres, pues busco a alguien mas-Helena

-No te puedo dejar en la calle, ven conmigo- Sirius no era un niño chiquito, y sabia que por mas chiflada y molesta que fuera, era la hija de sus mejores amigos y la tenia que cuidar.

Se fueron a casa de Sirius, una gran casa, bueno, una mansión, muy bonita, y adornada con el mejor gusto.

-Bien!...-Helena

-Por fin algo le gusto-penso Sirius

-Es grande, y no tendre que verte tanto-termino de decir Helena

-Eres una chiquilla malcriada!-Sirius no aguanto mas

-Ah, si, pues tu eres un Creido desobligado, y me caes mal, estupido!

-Pues a mi no me tiene muy feliz tenerte aquí!

-Y yo solo estoy aquí por conveniencia!

-Ojala nunca me hubieran hecho tu padrino!

-No me imprta ya me voy!

Todos los dias de la siguiente semana pasaron asi, y tendria que quedarse ahí otra semana mas. No podian ni curzar miradas porque ya estaban peleando.

-Debes de tratar de llevarte bien con ella- le dijo a Sirius su mejor amigo Remus Lupin. El tambien habia estado en el colegio con el y James. Juntos eran los mejores amigos. Hasta que paso la desgracia de la muerte de James y Lily.

-No puedo Moony, es tan….engreida, chiflada, terca!-Sirius no podia ni mencionarla

-Pues que querias, es hija de James- los dos rieron

-Tratare de hacer lo posible…aunque no creo poder-dijo Sirius yéndose del lugar donde estaba con Remus.

Al llegar a la casa……


	4. Todo cambia

Capitulo 4

Todo cambia

Habia pasado ya la semana completa y Sirius y Helena no podian ni cruzar la Mirada. Cada vez que se encontraban comenzaba una discusión, y cada vez se ponian peor.

-Estupido!

-Engreida!

Todos los insultos eran losmimos, hasta que un dia….

-Ojala nunca hubieran cerrado mi escuela

-Ojala no te hubiera buscado

-Ojala fuera rica y no necesitaria tu ayuda

-Ojala no fuera tu padrino!

-Ojala mi padre no te hubiera conocido nunca!

Este insulto le dolio mucho a Sirius y de su interior salio toda la rabia que guardaba.

-Pues ojala no hubieras nacido nunca! Por tu culpa murieron tus padres!

Helena se quedo en shock. Porque el habia dicho eso, si sus padres habian muerto en un accidente de carro. Sin razon alguna se sintio mal, y salio corriendo de la sala (ahí se habian encontrado esa vez) , rumbo a su habitación. Pero no llego, ni siquiera pudo subir las escaleras, estaba en tirada en un escalon llorando.

En ese momento Sirius sintio algo muy feo, y vio llorando, no a una nina malcriada, si no a la hija de James. Se acerco a ella, y timidamente le dijo.

-Helena, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intencion decirte eso.

Helena lloraba desconsoladamente

-No es cierto lo que dije, tus padres no murieron por culpa tuya- La verdad es que James y Lily no habian muerto en un accidente de autos, si no defendiendo a su hija de un malvado mago llamado Lord Voldemort, que la queria matar. Pero Sirius no le podia decir la verdad porque Helena ni siquiera sabia que era bruja.

-Pero, porque…dijiste eso-dijo Helena entre sollozos

-Es que…veras….- Sirius estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad

-Ellos murieron en un accidente de carro- Helena le dijo la verdad que ella sabia, y Sirius siguió la corriente.

-Si, lo que pasa es que iban camino a la tienda, a comprarte cosas, y…por eso dije que por tu culpa, pero no era cierto-SIirus invento una mentira rapidamente.

-Yo solo recuerdo la luz verde del semáforo y a mi mami gritando- la "luz verde del semáforo", era el hechizo que habia matado a su madre.

-Si, fue culpa de un conductor hebrio-SIirus no podia confesarle todo en ese momento. Solo la abrazo como seña de apoyo.

Helena no dijo nada y dejo por primera vez que su padrino la tocara.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, nos vamos a llevar mejor, ya no va a ser igual.

Helena asintio y una ultima lagrima cayo por su mejilla, Sirius la limpio con sus dedos y la beso en la frente.


	5. Mas que cariño

Capitulo 5

Mas que cariño

Despues de aquel encuentro en la sala, todo habia cambiado. Helena y Sirius habian descubierto que tenian muchas cosas en comun y que se llevaban muy bien. Pasaban casi todo el dia juntos, menos cuando Sirius tenia que "trabajar".

Un dia, ya era de noche, y ellos tenian una de sus interminables platicas.

-Ya solo faltan dos dias para que regrese a la Universidad-Helena

-Si quieres quedate mas tiempo-Sirius

-Pero…

-Aquí hay mucho espacio-Sirius

-Bueno…que bien que ahora ya nos llevamos bien, no?-Helena

-Si, ya me di cuenta de que ademas de ser terca como James, tambien tienes su buen sentido del humor.

-Y tu no eres tan creido y desobligado-Helena

-Y ademas soy guapo- los dos rieron

De pronto el reloj sono dando las doce de la noche..

-Ya es tarde para que estes despierta-Sirius sabia que a Helena no le gustaba que la trataran como niña, y por eso lo hacia

-Sirius…que tu ya estes viejito y tengas que dormir mas, no significa que yo tambien.

-Sabes que te has ganado?-SIirus

-Que miedo me da!-Helena

-Bueno, no te importara que te haga…COSQUILLAS!-Sirius habia descubierto la debilidad de Helena (La misma de Lily). Comenzo a hacerle cosquillas y ella pedia auxilio, riendo hasta morir.

-Nadie te escucha, es la noche libre de los empleados! Decia Sirius con malicia

-Ok,ok, me rindo!-Helena gritaba, pero Sirius se emocionaba y le seguia haciendo cosquillas

-Para asegurarme de que vas a dormir….-Sirius tomo a Helena en sus brazos-…te llevare hasta tu cama!

Helena reia sin parar.

Subio las escaleras casi corriendo, y llego al cuarto de Helena, pero justo cuando la iba a dejar en la cama, tropezo con la alfombra y calleron los dos a la cama. Al caer, sus caras quedaron separadas por muy pocos centímetros.

Los dos se quedaron muy serios. Sirius sabia que tenia que pararse, pero por alguna razon su cuerpo no respondia. Y Helena, parecia no inmutarse de que Sirius estaba sobre ella.

De pronto, un impulso llevo a Sirius a acercarse mas a ella. Pero paro al quedar a menos de un centímetro de sus labios. Ambos sentian su respiración nerviosa. Habia tension ahí, entre los dos. De pronto, Helena se acerco a su padrino y lo beso.

Los dos sintieron que despegaban de la tierra, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, porque la razon les hizo remorder la conciencia.

Al separarse, se quedaron mirando, primero con cara de admiración.

Cada uno penso, muchas cosas en microsegundos.

Sirius pensaba: _Es la hija de James, tiene 18 años menos que tu, no puede ser lo que sientes. Que diran todos?_

Mientras que Helena pensaba: _Es casi tu padre, como te pudo llegar a gustar, después de odiarlo tanto, pero, el tambien me beso, no solo fui yo, no me importa lo que piensen._

Entonces, Helena sonrio, y Sirius al ver esto, tambien sonrio picaramente, Sirius la beso de nuevo, pero ahora con mas decisión, y como todo un seductor que era.

Poco a poco su beso se fue profundizando mas, y empezaron a sentir la necesidad de estar juntos, empezaron a quitarse la ropa y después de sentirse por primera vez, hicieron el amor. Tiernamente, al terminar, se quedaron dormidos juntos. Sin pensar en lo que ocurriria al dia siguiente. Solo disfrutando aquel momento. Pensando que nadie los separaria nunca.


	6. Un pequeño problema

Capitulo 6

Un pequeño problema

Helena desperto, y se encontro con unos ojos azules hermosos.

-Buenos dias amor-le dijo Sirius

-Buenos dias-Helena

-Fue maravilloso, te amo-Sirius

-Yo tambien-Helena

De pronto el telefono de Sirius sono

-Si..ah, hola Dumbledore, como estas, que bueno que llamas!

-_Que bien que estes de buenas, pero, tengo algo muy imprtante que contarte, debes venir a Hogwarts lo antes posible_

-Suenas preocupaqdo, pasa algo?

-_Si, ven ponto, hasta luego…como apago esta cosa? Oh……._

-Que pasa?-Helena

-Tengo que ir al trabajo-Sirius

-Bien, yo tengo que ir a la universidad, para apartar mi dormitorio. Nos vemos en la noche aquí en la casa.-Helena

Los dos se arreglaron y se fueron en sus respectivos coches a sus destinos.

Sirius llego rapido a Hogwarts, en el expreso.

-Que pasa Dum?-dijo Sirius al ver a toda la Orden del Fenix reunida (Esta orden se habia creado para combatir al malvado Lord Voldemort )

-Es sobre Helena y la profesia-Dum

-Tienes que ser fuerte Sirius-Remus

-Que pasa?-Sirius se preocupaba cada vez mas al ver las caras de preocupación de sus amigos.-Algo cambio en ella, algo malo?

La profesia decia, que la heredera de Griffindor seria la unica capaz de enfrentarse al heredero de Slytherin (entiendase Helena y Voldy) y que el bien triunfaria sobre el mal, y todo se equilibraria de nuevo.

-Encontramos otra parte de la profesia-Dum

-Y que dice?-Sirius

-_El bien se convertirá al igual que el mal, y el nuevo bien triunfará sobre el mal. Solo uno de los dos podrá sobrevivir, dándole una muerte dolorosa al mal, y solo así, el mundo volver a su equilibrio._

-Eso quiere decir que…-Sirius entendio rpidamente

-Si, Helena tendra que morir-Dum


	7. Recordando el pasado

Capitulo 7

Recordando el pasado

_El bien se convertirá al igual que el mal, y el nuevo bien triunfará sobre el mal. Solo uno de los dos podrá sobrevivir, dándole una muerte dolorosa al mal, y solo así, el mundo volver a su equilibrio._

-Eso quiere decir que…-Sirius entendio rpidamente

-Si, Helena tendra que morir-Dum

-No, eso no puede ser, no!-Sirius comenzo a ponerse como loco

-Calma, ya encontraresmos la manera de que la profesia no se cumpla-Remus

-Salvaremos a Helena, no te preocupes-Dumbledore

Mientras tanto Helena estaba en las oficinas de la universidad, apartando su cuarto.

-Entonces, quieres uno que de al jardin, pero a ti no te ha gustado nunca la vista al jardin!-le decia la secretaria que se llevaba muy bien con ella y la conocia muy bien.

-Si, esque, esta año, es diferente-dijo Helena nerviosa-_Asi podre escaparme a ver a Sirius-_penso.

-Bueno, como tu digas- Ya esta apartado, si gustas puedes instalarte ya.

-Gracias-En el momento en que volteo Helena se encontro con…

-Hola, Helena!

-Hola Rob-dijo ella un poco incomoda, pues sabia que le gustaba pero ahora a ella le gusta Sirius.

-Oye, ahora que te veo, te gustaria ir algun dia, a algun lugar conmigo?-Rob estaba muy entusiasmado

-Emmm…yo…

-Ok, yo te digo luego a donde…bye!-se fue hacia una oficina sin dejar hablar a Helena

-Pero….ah..luego arreglo eso, tengo que ir con Sirius.-Helena se fue desconcertada del lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, no habia nadie, asi que se quedo mirando la televisión, y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Sirius no tardo mucho en llegar, tenia los ojos tristes e hinchados por llorar en el camino. Al ver a Helena en el sofa le entro mucho sentimiento, se sento junto a ella tratando de no despertarla.

-Yo te cuidare, no permetire que nada te pase-le susurro y trato de recostarse con ella, pero la desperto.

-Oh, Sirius!...que te pasa?-Pregunto ella viendo la cara de el.

-Nada, solo, problemas en el trabajo.

-Ven-dijo ella sentandose-recuestate en mis piernas, y relajate-el se recosto sobre sus piernas, y se quedo pensativo. Porque siempre le tenian que quitar a la mujer que el amaba.

FLASH BACK

-Bien, salimos de Hogwarts con honores!-dijo James abrazando a sus amigos (incluido Peter que después los traicionaria)

-Si, ya es hora de que se hagan responsables,-dijo una chica por detrás de ellos.

-A ti te encanta que sea irresponsable, no te hagas-dijo Sirius abrazandola.

-Para que mentir,-dijo ella riendo y dandole un beso.

Ella era Paola, el primer amor de Sirius Black, 'un amor imposible" decian todos, "nada compatibles". Ella era prefecta de Griffindor, le hacia la vida imposible a los merodeadores, quitandoles puntos y acusandolos, porque era su responsabilidad. Hasta que un dia, ella lo conquisto, y todo cambio.

-James y yo, nos haremos responsable pronto- dijo Lily enseñando un anillo de compromiso a sus amigos. Todos los felicitaron y se fueron a festejar

Salieron muy tarde de las 3 escobas, y se rumoraba que en esos tiempos un maligno mago rondaba buscando aliados.

-Sirius, tengo miedo-le dijo Paola abrasándolo

-No te preocupes, estas conmigo preciosa.

Crack!

-Que fue eso?-Lily tomo a James del brazo.

-No lo se, debio ser un animal-le dijo el tratando de calmarla pero a la vez alarmado.

PUM!

De pronto aparecio un grupo de personas encapuchadas.

-Unanse a nosotros y no sufriran de una muerte dolorosa.

-NUNCA!-dijo Sirius sacando su varita, reconociendo que eran "mortifagos" y que buscaban aliados para hacer sus maldades.

-Pues entonces, SUFRIRAN!- dijo uno lanzando un hechizo contra Sirius, que habia sido rapido y logro esquivarlo. Lamentablemente, Paola no habia tenido la misma suerte. El hechizo habia pegado de lleno en ella.

-Paola!-gritaron todos

-NO, MI AMOR, DESPIERTA! POR FAVOR!-Sirius lloraba desconsolado a un lado de ella, que parecia estar muerta. Trato de ayudarla pero el ataque de los mortifagos se hizo mas fuerte, y tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí.

-Sirius, alguien ataca nuestra casa!-James llamo a Sirius por medio de un espejo magico, se veia muy angustiado.

-No te preocupes, voy para alla-le dijo su amigo

-Tu no vas a ningun lado!-una voz familiar lo sorprendio

-Tu, pero que no estabas…

-Muerta, ha, no, mi lord me enseño el camino hacia la vida eterna, ahora soy su fiel servidora, y tu no saldras de aquí por ningun motivo-dijo una Paola totalmente cambiada.

-TENGO QUE AYUDAR A JAMES! EXPERLIARMUS!-dijo el tratando de quitarla de su camino sin herirla, pues habian pasado solo 2 años y aun la amaba, pero no podia creer que ella ahora servia a Voldemort.

-No soy tan debil Black, y tu lo sabes, Unete a nosotros y viviras por siempre junto a mi-dijo ella acercandose lentamente.

-NUNCA, TU SABES QUE NO SERE COMO MI FAMILIA!-le dijo el al borde del llanto, pues no creia que la mujer que amaba le pidiera semejante cosa.

-Pues, no me dejas mas remedio-comenzaron un duelo a muerte, hasta que uan extraña señal aparecio y ella se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

Sirius partio hacia la casa de James en su motocicleta llorando por lo sucedido. Pero al llegar vio que era demasiado tarde, su amigo, estaba muerto, al igual que Lily, la unica sobreviviente era Helena, que estaba llorando. En ese momento llego un hombre grande que Sirius reconocio como Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y se llevo a Helena.

Al poco tiempo culparon a Sirius de la muerte de los Potter, y de su "amigo" Peter que los habia traicionado. Asi fue como paso 17 años en Azkaban.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sirius se quedo dormido en las piernas de Helena.


	8. La verdad

Capitulo 8

La verdad

A la mañana siguiente Sirius despertó en ¿su cama?

-Como llegue aquí?-le dijo a Helena que estaba sentada leyendo el periódico matutino a un lado.

-Te cargue

-que, tu me cargaste, pero como, yo peso mucho?-le dijo el muy sorprendido

-ha, como crees, te trajo John (uno de los empleados de la casa)-le dijo ella burlándose.

Entonces una almohadazo dio directo a la cabeza de Helena.

-Por cierto, te llamo tu jefe, Dum…ble…dore, un hombre muy amable, hehe, y gritaba mucho en el telefono, como si no lo supiera usar, el caso es que dice que tienes que ir urgentemente hoy.

-Oh, ok, gracias-dijo el algo confundido.

Sirius fue lo mas pronto que pudo a Hogwarts. El sabia que seguro se trataria de algo relacionado con Helena. Pero antes ella lo detuvo en la cocina

-A donde cres que vas sin comer-le dijo regañandolo pero con una sonrisa.

-Eh…ok, solo algo rapido-se resigno el

-Quieres fruta?

-Ok, donde esta Rosita(la cocinera)?-le dijo el acercándosele por detrás.

-Hoy es su dia libre

-Osea que estamos solos?-le dijo el abrazandola por detrás.

-Solo esta Pepe cortando el césped-dijo ella señalando a lo lejos al jardinero por la ventana.

-No creo que nos escuche-dijo el comenzando a besar el cuello de Helena.

-No que tenias prisa?-le dijo sonriendo

-Oh…maldita sea…bueno, me debes una eh-le dijo el tomando una manzana y saliendo.

Llego a Hogwarts super rapido en su choche.

-Ahora que pasa?-dijo directamente

-Voldemort ha descubierto que Helena es la elegida.-le dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos.-Y creemos que la puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-Y que vamos a hacer?-Sirius

-No hay mas remedio que decirle a Helena que es bruja-le dijo Remus

-Cuando?-Sirius

-Hoy mismo-Dum

-Pero como, dile que…..

-Helena, ya vine!

-Como te fue-Helena estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro

-Tengo buenas noticias, hoy habra una cena de trabajo con mis compañeros y mi jefe, quieres venir con migo?-le dijo el inventando algo para llevarla a Hogwarts.

-Claro, pero..como me presentaras enfrente de ellos?-le dijo ella analizando la situación

-Pues como mi novia-le dijo el acercandose y abrazandola.

Helena sonrio y lo beso, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas profundo, se recostaron en el sillon y comenzaron a acariciarse cada vez mas apasionadamente, Sirius comenzo a quitarse la camisa, cuando…

DIN DON!

-No hagas caso-le dijo Helena besandolo

DIN DON!

-Tengo que ir, puede ser importante-le dijo el sin separase de ella

HELENA ESTAS EN CASA?

-Ve-le dijo Sirius separandose.

-No es justo-Helena hizo un puchero y se paro a ver quien era. Abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa era…

-Rob, que…quien te dijo…..como sabes donde vivo?-le dijo ella sorprendida

-Me dio la secretaria de la Universidad…

-_Esa metiche-penso Helena_

-Que estabas viviendo con un tal Black-le dijo el haciendo un gesto de desagrado

-Si vive conmigo-Sirius se acerco a la puerta-ya con la camisa puesta-se te ofrece algo-le dijo el con voz grave

-Solo venia a saludar-dijo el en un tono de miedo

-Pues ahora estoy ocupada, vamos a salir y tengo que arreglarme, nos vemos en la escuela, bye!-Helena cerro la puerta.

-Pero…ah-Rob se fue decepcionado.

-Quien es el?-Sirius

-Es un amigo, que quiere con migo, andabamos quedando antes de conocerte-le dijo ella-estas celoso?-ella sonrio picadamente

-Celoso yo, por dios, nadie le quita la novia a Sirius Black!...ahora, continuamos?-dijo el brazandola

-No, me tengo que arreglar para la cena-dijo ella dandole un picorete y subiendo las escaleras

-Pero es a las 8:00 y son las 5:00-dijo el reclamando con cara de perrito tierno

-Ya lo se, solo tengo 3 horas-

Llego la hora de la "cena", Helena iba lo mas natural posible, pero muy bella, Sirius impecable, para que ella no sospechara nada. El lugar de encuentro fue el departamento de Remus, era muy bonito, y elegante, y no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, asi guardarian mejor las apariencias.

-Ellos son mis compañeros-le dijo Sirius a Helena-A todos, ella es Helena, mi…

-tu querida ahijada-Dumbledore lo interrumpio y le hizo una mirada a Sirius que le evito decir la verdad-Bienvenidos, pues a lo que venimos, hehe, vamos al comedor-Dumbledore los recibio animadamente. Toda la orden estaba ahí, y todos recibieron a Helena muy acogedoramente. Ella era la hija de dos de los principales miembros de la orden asi que que la trataban con mucho respeto.

-Asi que mis padres tambien trabajaron con usted?-le dijo ella muy interesada a Dumbledore

-Si, oh, ese James, junto con Sirius, eran un desastre!-dijo Dumbledore riendo-El unico cuerdo era Remus, pero a veces tambien les seguia el juego

Todos rieron

-Y Lily, una chica tan dedicada y estudiosa, creo que tu tienes un poco de cada uno de ellos.

-Aunque gracias a Dios te pareces mas a Lily que a James-dijo Remus y todos volvieron a reir

-Pero ese no es el punto-dijo Dum poniendose serio, todos se sorprendieron-Helena, hay algo mucho mas importante que debes saber.

-Que pasa-ella se alarmo

-Eres una bruja, Helena-le dijo Dumbledore

-Soy una que?-Helena quedo con una cara de impresion

-Una bruja, y apuesto que una buena con algo de entrenamiento-Dum

-No, usted esta en un error, digo…yo no puedo ser una bruja-le dijo ella incredula-Digo, yo solo soy Helena, solo Helena.

-Bueno, "solo Helena", Nunca has hecho que sucedan cosas, cosas inexplicables estando enojada, o asustada?-Helena penso detenidamente, y Dum le sonrio.

-Entonces, si soy una bruja, todos ustedes tambien?-dijo ella mirandolos

-Si- respondio Sirius- En donde yo conoci a tus padre, fue en Hogwarts, la escuela de magos.

-Y porque yo no fui a esa escuela?-dijo ella reclamando

-Es algo complicado..sientate-le dijo Dumbledore, pues con la noticia Helena se habia puesto de pie, al igual que todos los demas.- Todo comenzo…..


	9. Comienza el Entrenamiento

Capitulo 9

Comienza el Entrenamiento

-Todo comenzo cuando tu naciste, todos sabiamos que eras especial, porque sabiamos de la exitencia de una profesia, de la cual cumplias con todas las caracteristicas, tus padres te querian demasiado, asi que decidieron esconderse de un malvado mago llamado Lord Voldemort para protegerte. Pues en la profesia mencionaba que tu serias la unica persona capaz de vencerlo, asi que no dudaban que el te quisiera hacer daño. Se escondieron en una casa de canpo, sin decirle a nadie donde estaba mas que a Sirius, Pero al final, como Lord Voldemort sabia que Sirius era el mejor amigo de tus padres, no dudamos en que querrian sacarle información a el, asi que cambio de responsabilidad con Meter. Pensamos que seria la mejor persona para guardar el secreto. Pues supuestamente el queria mucho a James, pero el termino traicionandolos y le dijo su paradero a Voldemort. Este malvado mago mato a tus padres….

-Ese fue el rayo verde que tu confundes con una simple luz de un semáforo-le dijo Sirius recordando la platica que habian tenido antes.

-….no podiamos dejarte con alguien del mundo de magos, porque seria peligroso, asi que te dejamos con tus tios muggles para que te cuidasen. Se suponia que a los 11 años debias empezar tu educación en la magia pero era muy peligroso, pues Voldemort seguia libre. Asi que no pensamos necesario que te enteraras de tu condicion de bruja. Pero ahora ocurrio algo, y es necesario que te enfrentes a este mago para que lo mates, y niveles el mundo de los muggles y los magos.

Después de un buen rato de silencio, Helena respondio.

-Osea que…yo nunca voy a aprender a usar mi magia?-despues de esta pregunta todos sonrieron aliviados, no sabian que Helena lo tomaria tan bien, al fin y al cabo, tenia el espiritu aventurero de James.

-Claro que aprenderas, Sirius, Remus, Severius y Tonos te daran un curso impulsivo de magia para que no estes desprotegida por si algo malo pasa.

La cena continuo ahora mucho mas amena, Helena preguntaba feliz todo sobre la magia, estaba muy ineteresada. Desde chica siempre le habia interesado mucho ese rollo de lo sobrenatural. Pero sus tios eran contrarios a cualquier pensamiento relacionado con eso, y no la dejaban ni siquiera mencionarlo.

A la mitad de la cena, Helena fue a la cocina por su postre, Sirius se paro a acompañarla. Llegaron y encontraron a Dum, muy pensativo.

-Con ustedes dos queria hablar-Sirius y Helena rapido se imaginaron que seria lo que Dum diria.-Me da mucho gusto que esten saliendo, y que se quieran tanto.

-Pero como?…. –Helena no podia creer que Dum supiera, si ellos no le habian dicho nada,

-Dum lo sabe todo, no eh podido descifrar como lo hace-le dijo Sirius que ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-El punto es, que aunque sea un acontecimiento tan bueno, no me parece conveniente que todos sepan, Voldemort se puede valer de esto para hacerle daño a Helena-Dum dijo esto con mucha firmeza

-Pero si nosotros nos amamos-Sirius comenzo a decir pero Dum lo interrumpio

-Yo se que no pueden dejar de expresar su amor, pero es necesario-Dum

-Pero…-Sirius

-Te entendemos-dijo Helena que hasta ese momento habia permanecido callada.

-Esta bien-Sirius se resigno.

-Por fin, alguien que controla a Sirius Black tan bien como James-los tres rieron.

Helena comenzo sus clases, era muy buena maga, tal y como habia predicho Dum. Lo unico malo, aparte de soportar al tal Snape que no le hacia nada facil las clases, era que no podia besar, abrazar, acariciar, incluso tocar a Sirius, tanto como antes.

Un dia, estaban en medio de la clase de duelo, todos estaban ahí para ver el avance de Helena. Ella estaba a punto de empezar, pero su postura era mala, asi que Sirius se acerco a ella por detrás, tomo las manos de ella con las de el, y la movio lentamente hasta allegar a la postura correcta. Pero con tanta abstinencia y con tal contacto, los dos comenzaron a perderse en una nube, olvidando que estaban rodeados por todas aquellas personas. Helena sintio su cuerpor estremecerse mientras que Sirius comenzaba a oler aquel peculiar olor a fresas de Helena. Gracias a Dios, Dum habia aparecido a tiempo, haciendolos reaccionar.

Asi pasaron las semanas, y cada vez su necesidad de estar juntos era mayor. Por otro lado Helena avanzaba cada vez mas en sus clases, y por ultimo, alguien empezaba a notar algo extraño.


	10. Reaparicion

Capitulo 10

Reaparicion

Asi pasaron las semanas, y cada vez su necesidad de estar juntos era mayor. Por otro lado Helena avanzaba cada vez mas en sus clases, y por ultimo, alguien empezaba a notar algo extraño.

-Sirius hay algo que le quieras contar a tu amigo del alma-dijo Remus sentandose junto a el a la hora de la comida, eh interrogandolo de una manera sutil pero segura.

-Emm, nop-dijo Sirius tratando de disimular, pues sabia a que se referia Remus. El habia estado a punto de verlos besandose, pero lo habian alcanzado a escuchar y se separaron lo mas rapido que pudieron. Aun asi, no habian logrado separarse totalmente y Sirius seguia abrazando a Helena. Desde ese dia Remus insistia con esa pregunta.

-Vamos Paddfood, yo se que escondes algo, espero que no sea malo, pero bueno, si no me lo quieres decir, alguna razon debes de tener.

-Hay Remus, no te lo puedo ocultar mas a ti, pero jurame que no le diras a nadia.-Sirius sabia que su amigo no lo traicionaria.-Recuerdas que al principio Helena y Yo nos llevabamos muy mal………

Después de ese dia, Helena y Sirius se sentian con mas libertad, ya tenian un nuevo complce de su amor.

Una noche, Sirius se encontraba en su habitación. Helena se habia quedado dormida en la sala, por tanto cansancio de las clases. De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Sirius fue a abrir, y se topo con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

-Que haces tu aquí?-dijo con una mezcla de odio y tristesa

-Sirius, estoy arrepentida-dijo una mujer, de su misma edad, algo desgastada por la mala vida que habia llevado en los ultimos años.

-Yo a ti no te creo nada-el no queria saber nada de ella.

-Quiero que sepas que desde que supe que tye habian encerrado en Azkaban me separe de los mortifagos, y tuve que huir todos esos años para que no me mataran por "traicion" .

-Pues bien por ti-le dijo el secamente

-Sirius, no me hagas esto!-le dijo ella suplicando

-No me hagas esto, Paola, tu cres que después de lo que hiciste yo te voy a perdonar?-Asi es, Paola habia regresado, y queria el perdon de Sirius. Cosa que no comseguiria tan fácilmente.

-Pero ya te dije que estoy arrepentida-le dijo ella llorando.

De pronto un sentimiento desperto en Sirius, algo que no habia sentido desde que tenia 19 años.

-Mejor vete, y no vuelvas mas.

Sirius cerro la puerta y fue hacia el sillon donde estaba Helena. La miro por unos minutos y se fue a su recamara a descansar. Después de ese dia no pudo descansar bien.


	11. Jerry

Capitulo 11

Jerry

Sirius cerro la puerta y fue hacia el sillon donde estaba Helena. La miro por unos minutos y se fue a su recamara a descansar. Después de ese dia no pudo descansar bien.

Paso mas o menos otra semana de entrenamiento. Helena estaba casi graduada de sus clases intensivas de magia. Sin duda tenia el talento de sus padres, y todos estaban muy felices por eso. Sirius, por su parte, habia cambiado un poco en esta semana. Se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su cuarto pensando. Y es que después de aquel encuentro con Paola, las cosas se le habian revuelto mucho. El sabia que queria a Helena, pero, desde que volvio a ver a Paola, algo paso dentro de el.

-Sirius?...que te sucede?-Helena entro en la recamara de su padrino después de ver que el se retiro de la mesa a medio bocado. El simple hecho de comer Lasagna (la comida favorita de Paola) lo habia puesto muy mal.

-Nada, no te preocupes por mi, ve a entrenar, necesitas entrenar mucho-le dijo el dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. No queria ver a Helena y estar pensando en Paola.

-Pero….-El esfuerzo de Helena fue en vano, no iba a ganarle a Sirius Black, como el decia, nadie podia.

Helena salio del cuarto, y en ese instante algo sorprendio a Sirius. Una lechuza muy conocida para el, llego a su ventana.

-Jerry, que haces aquí-La lechuza de Paola, llevaba una carta, y comenzo a darle tiernos picotitos a Sirius en la mano, pues lo queria mucho.

Sirius tomo la carta y la leyo

Querido Sirius

Te preguntaras el motivo de mi carta, pues, como ya te lo dije el otro dia que fui a tu casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tonta y mala que fui. Cada dia desde que te perdi me arrepiento de que no estemos juntos. Porfavor, perdoname, tu no sabes el poder que tiene Voldemort, es demasiado peligroso y manipulador. Te juro que mis intenciones son del todo buenas y que no estoy detrás de ningun tipo de complot.

Por favor, acepta mi invitacion a Le mademoiselle este viernes, a las ocho, para platicar, y recobrar tu confianza. Y tambien comer un poco de Lasagna.

Por favor, envia tu respuesta con Jerry.

Siempre tuya

Paola

Sirius no sabia que hacer. Asistir. O no asistir. Por un lado, se moria de ganas por estar con Paola, pero por el otro, ella lo habia traicionado, a el y a sus amigos. De respuesta solo quedo un "Dejame pensarlo". Esto le daba esperanzas a Paola, pero confundia mas a Sirius.

Llego el tan esperado viernes, Sirius se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto, pensando en ir o no ir. Dieron las 7:45 en su reloj. Era la hora de irse si queria llegar temprano. Todos sus amigos habian ido a cenar. El estaba solo en la casa, asi que nadie notaria su ausencia. Vio su reloj un a vez mas. Tomo sus llaves y se fue.

Llego al restaurante. Y en la ultima mesa, la misma en la que siempre comian de jóvenes, ahí estaba Paola, radiante, esperandolo.

-Sabia que vendrias-le dijo ella sorprendida, pues pensaba todo lo contrario.

-No tuve otra opcion-dijo el tratando de disimular su emocion con enojo.

-Ya pedi la cena, ahora sientate siri, ….perdon…Sirius

Estuvieron platicando durante unas dos horas. Al principio, el no cedia, pero después de que ella le pidio perdon por nanogesima vez, el cedio un poco, y al poco tiempo ya estaban como cuando eran grandes amigos. Riendo sin parar por las ocurrencias de Sirius.

Llego la hora se su retirada, el no queria irse, asi que…

-Nos vemos luego-le dijo el despiediendose con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la casa, todos ya estaban ahí, y notaron un cambio en la actitud de Sirius. Sobre todo Helena.

-Que bueno que ya estes mejor-le dijo abrazandolo y dandole un beso

-Si, mucho mejor-le dijo el safandose de sus brazos.

-Que pasa, nadie va a entrar a tu cuarto-le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Es solo que estoy algo cansado-Sirius se puso en boxer para dormir-Ya tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana.

Helena salio del cuarto con una cara de cuestion, grandisima. Remus la encontro afuera.

-Que te pasa Hel?-le dijo el al ver su cara.

-Es que…Sirius…yo…lo abrace…me solto….no se!

-Deja voy a hablar con el-Remus entro a la habitación de Sirius. Y lo encontro mas feliz que nunca.

-Moony, vi a Pao!-le dijo el como un adolescente emocionado.

-A pao?

-Si! A mi Pao!

-pero ella era…

-Ya lo se, pero es que no sabes la historia completa, mira….-Sirius le conto todo a Remus.

-Pues tiene sentido, y suena real-le dijo el licantropo después del largo relato, muy convencido.

-Ya lo se, por eso le crei.

-Oye, yo a ti te noto mas emocionado de lo normal-le dijo Remus a Sirius

-La verdad es que, senti algo, de nuevo, por ella, ahora que se porque paso todo, pienso, que, podriamos…

-Y Helena?-Pregunto Remus desconcertado.

-Oh, no!-Sirius ni siquiera recordaba a Helena, por estar tan emocionado con Paola.-Que hago?

-Tienes que decidir a cual de las dos quieres

-Pero como?

-No lo se, eso solo lo puedes saber tu-Remus dejo Sirius, par irse a dormir.

-Pero como, como lo sabre?-en ese momento llego Jerry con una nota. "No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo"

Sirius sonrio.


	12. Malas compañias

Capitulo 12

Malas compañias

Las siguientes dos semanas Sirius se vio a escondidas casi todos los dias con Paola. Remus lo cubria, y Helena empezaba a sospechar algo. La chica no era tonta, y sentia un poco de rechazo por parte de Sirius últimamente.

Un dia, vio que Sirius salio sigilosamente de la casa y la curiosidad ya no se pudo contener mas. Tomo su abrigo y lo siguió. Llego a un apartamento muy alejado de la casa, en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba en el primer piso, así que no tuvo dificultades para ver por una ventana a donde se dirigía su novio.

Sirius entro al departamento con una llave que se encontraba debajo del tapete de la entrada. Adentro estaba oscuro, y de pronto se encontró con alguien entre las sombras. Helena no pudo ver quien era. De pronto una pequeña lamparita ilumino un poco la habitación, y Helena por poco se va de espaldas cuando vio que Sirius, SU Sirius, se besaba con esa tipa. Que le podía ver, era una mujer como de la edad de el, y ella era joven y bella. Lo peor paso, cuando Helena vio que Sirius y aquella mujer desconocida para ella, se adentraban cada vez mas en su apasionado beso, y poco a poco se despojaban de su ropa. Lentamente se fueron recostando en un sillón de aquel departamento hasta que Helena no pudo soportar mas la escena y se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente al pie de aquella ventana. No le importo que estuviera a media calle en pleno centro, a altas horas de la noche. Ella solo quería llorar. De pronto, alguien se acerco a ella.

-Decepcionada-Helena levanto la vista y se encontro con un hombre de unos 40 años, rubio y muy apuesto. El le extendio la mano, pero Helena no confiaba en extraños.-Sirius Black nunca dejara de ser un patan-al escuchar esto Helena se sorprendio, e instintivamente tomo la mano de aquel hombre-Me llamo Lucius Malfoy, quieres dar un paseo?

-Claro-Helena sentia un mar de sentimientos dentro de ella. No sabia si llorar o estar enojada. No sabia lo que sentia. Y sobre todo, no podia creer que Sirius la hubiera dejado por una vieja mucho mas ruca que ella. Asi que en ese momento no pensaba racionalmente y todo lo que estuviera en contra de Sirius Black le parecia bueno.

Lucius, era un hombre muy interesante para Helena. Tambien era mago, pero tenia una vision muy diferente de el mundo magico que la de los magos que habia conocido antes. El decia que solo los magos puros tenian el derecho a ser respetados, y que Sirius junto con los de la orden pensaban que todos tenian ese derecho. Helena se convencio de esto, la verdad ella no tenia mucho por que querer a los muggles. Sus tios eran muggles, y la habian tratado muy mal. Sus amigas eran Muggles, y aunque se llevaba bien con ella, en realidad sentia que no tenian muchas cosas en comun. Asi que las ideas de Lucius se fueron metiendo poco a poco en su cambeza. Haciendo que al final estuviera totalemte decidida a unirse al grupo de los 'magos puros contra los sangre sucia" mejor conocidos como Mortifagos.

Aquel dia, los dos llegaron tarde a casa. Pero cada uno habia estado en un lugar diferente. Sirius con Paola, y Helena con Lucius. Desde aquel momento, todo cambiaria, porque ninguno de los dos sabia que estaba a punto de ocurrir un suceso que cambiaria la vida no solo de ellos, si no de todos los magos del mundo.


	13. La profesia se cumple

Ahora si, llego el final, ahhhhhhhhhh, ya lo se, no quieren que termine, jeje, pero les tengo una sorpresa., Iba a hacerles dos finales, pero se me ah ocurrido algo mejor, Jiji, bueno, ustedes lean y me dicen si les gusto! DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

Capitulo 13

La profecía se cumple

Helena cambio mucho a partir de aquel día. Desaparecía misteriosamente al igual que Sirius. Ahora que estaba con aquel grupo de Mortifagos, ya no prestaba tanta atención a sus clases para derrotar a Voldemort. Aun así, Dumbledore decía que en cualquier momento se podría enfrentar a el y vencerlo.

Un día, Lucius llevo a Helena a conocer a su Maestro. El hombre que esta al mando de aquella manifestación. Un tal Tom Ridlle. Todos le tenían respeto, más bien, miedo. Era muy poderoso.

Helena no se inmuto al verlo, cosa que sorprendio al hombre.

-Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort-Helena retrocedio un paso para encontrarse con Lucius detrás de ella-Que pasa, tienes miedo?

-Claro que no!-Voldemort se sorprendio al ver que Helena le respondio muy segura. Sin duda, ella si era la persona que podia vencerlo, tal y como dcia la profecia.

-Asi que has decidido unirte a nosotros-Todos tomaron asiento

-Asi es, hay algun problema con eso?

-Claro que no, eres bienvenida-Voldemort sonrio maliciosamente, pues teniendo a Helena de su lado, ya no habia nada que lo pudiera detener.

Asi paso aproximadamente un mes, en el cual, Helena seguia entrenando, y al mismo tiempo se acoplaba cada vez mas a su nueva vida de Mortifaga. Rampidamente fue avanzando en su "puesto". Al principio era aprendiz, después era de las favoritas, luego lidereo a su propio grupo, hasta que al final ella era la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Sirius y Paola por su parte, ya llevaban todo ese tiempo viendose a escondidas y sentian que no podian durar mas tiempo asi.

-Creo que deberiamos decirle aunque sea a Dumbledore de nosotros-Sirius se aseguro totalmente de que su Paola habia regresado a ser la misma buena persona de antes.

-Claro que le diremos, que te parece hoy mismo-dijo el entusiasmado-y después de esto …te ….casarías…..conmigo?.

-Claro que si!-ella lo abrazo y lo beso

Volviendo con Helena. Un grupo de Mortifagos la adulaban sin parar.

-Tu deberias ser nuestra lider

-Por supuesto, nadie te supera

-Nisiquiera Voldemort puede contra ti

-Yo opino que deberiamos rebelarnos contra el

-Somos demasiados y el solo no podra contra nosotros.

-No me suena mal-Helena habia cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, gracias a la traicion de Sirius su corazon se habia vuelto frio, egoísta, dominado por el sentimiento de querer poder. Ahora solo pensaba en ella.-Pero necesito un plan.

-Para eso te ayudare yo-Lucius se acerco al ver el tumulto de gente.-Yo sabia que algun dia llegarias a darte cuenta de la magnitud de tus poderes, yo se quien sera el triunfador…mas bien…la triunfadora al final.

Asi fue como planearon la rebelión contra Voldemort. No sabian cuando, pero seria pronto. Al final del dia Helena tuvo que regresar a su casa. Para encontrarse con un hombre que la esperaba.

-Al fin llegas…tenemos que hablar-Sirius se sento con ella en la mesa de la cocina, muy serio

-Si dime-Helena sabia lo que el iba a decir

-Veras, yo, yo ya no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, eh encontrado a …

-A otra mujer que te satisface mas que yo?-le dijo ella parandose de la mesa-No creas que soy tonta Black, pensaste que después de todo este tiempo no sabia que te veias con una tipa a mis espaldas y que ya no me querias.

-Yo se que….

-No me quieras convencer de que no fue tu culpa, yo no vi que pusieras mucha resistencia en su apartamento.!

-Como?..tu me viste en su apartamento…-Sirius se dio cuanta de su error-...cuando?

-Que sinico eres, yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí!-Helena Salio de la casa con algunas de sus cosas

-Y a donde iras?-Sirius se preocupo, pues vio la magnitud de lo que habia causado.

-Con un amigo-cerro la puerta detrás de ella-Y NO ME BUSQUES!-subio a su coche y se fue.

Sirius entro a la casa y tomo rapidamente el telefono

-Dumbledore!...tenemos que hablar! Y pronto! Es sobre Helena!

Sirius llego a Hogwarts acompañado de Paola. Ahí se encontro con todos los miembros de la orden reunidos. Cuando todos vieron a Paola, tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes.

-Pero que hace ella aquí!-Remus que nunca se habia comportado de esa manera comenzo a gritarle cosas a Paola.

-Calma Remus-le dijo Dumbledore-Que bueno que no hayas seguido mas los pasos de Voldemort

-Como?...eso quiere decir que dejaste de seguir a Voldemort?-Remus cambio su expresión

-Si, desde que me entere de que Sirius habia entrado a Azkaban-dijo ella un poco desconcertada aun.

-Disculpame, es solo que bueno, tu ya sabes todo eso de James y Lily-Remus estaba muy apenado

-La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, con todos ustedes, por haberlos defraudado, y por haber matado a dos de mis mejores amigos-Paola comenzo a llorar y Sirius la abrazo. Todos los demas la comenzaron a consolar tambien.

-Pero bueno, nosotros veniamos a decirles que después de nuestro reencuentro hemos vuelto a ser novios-Sirius se dirigia a Dumbledore-Y queremos casarnos

-Pues muchas felicidades-Remus abrazo a sus amigos

-Gracias, es solo que…..-Sirius comenzo pero un nudo vino a su garganta

-Helena se entero por alguna manera, hace mucho y como Sirius no le habia dicho nada, ella se puso muy mal-Paola continuo el relato

-Y se fue de la casa, estaba muy enojada, no era ella!-Sirius no agunato mas

-Y donde crees que pueda estar?-Remus

-Dijo que iba con un amigo, pero ella ya no ve mas a sus amigos Muggles asi que no tengo idea de a donde pudo haber ido-Sirius

-Busca dentro de ti, y sabras donde esta-Dumbledore dijo esto y le hizo una seña a todos para que lo dejaran solo.

-Pero…como?-Sirius se sento en una silla cercana y se dio de golpes en la cabeza por lo que habia ocasionado. Asi paso unas cuantas horas.

Mientras tanto Helena preparaba todo para su rebelión

-ESTAMOS LISTOS, VAMOS!-ella y un gran grupo de Mortifagos avanzaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Voldemort. Asi al llegar, comenzo una pelea, al principio un grupo de cinco Mortifagos se enfrento contra unos cuantos de los que aun seguian con Voldemort. Todos estos terminaron muertos por distintos hechizos y encantamientos que se lanzaron unos a otros. Asi fueron enfrentandose unos a otros los mortifagos, hasta que el grupo que apoyaba a Voldemort quedo totalmente desaparecido. Pero a Helena aun le quedaba un gran grupo de Mortifagos que dirigia con una tactica que impresionaba a todos. Era una experta en esto, aun sin experiencia.

Volodemort fue matando a cada uno de los moertifagos hasta que ya no quedo ninguno mas que el y Helena. Entonces llego el momento mas difícil de la batalla.

De pronto Sirius sintio algo.

-Ya se donde esta!-todos entraron de nuevo a la habitación que después de mucho tiempo solo habia tenido a un confundido Sirius dentro de ella.

-Tardaste mas de lo que pensaba Sirius-Dumbledore bromeo con el.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-Todos los integrantes de la orden siguieron a Sirius hasta un lugar muy tenebroso y con muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. De pronto se encontraron con un hombre muy desgastado y una chica de 20 años que tenian sus varitas al frente y esperaban que uno o que otro comenzara el combate.

-HELENA!-Sirius se acerco hacia donde se encontraban los combatientes.

Helena volvio su cara hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, pero ya no era la misma chica que habia llegado a su casa hace algunos meses, si no una mujer totalmente dominada por el hambre del poder. Sirius noto el cambio en la mirada de la chica, y se asusto, por ver lo que habia ocasionado. Por su culpa la profesia se habia cumplido y Helena era mala. Pero se sorprendio aun mas cuando Voldemort hablo.

-Dumbledore, perdoname, mira a donde eh llegado, creo que este sera mi fin, solo quiero que me perdones por todo lo malo que cause!-despues de decir esto volvio a ponerse en guardia para su duelo con Helena.

-Despues de vencerte a ti, tendre el control completo y nadie podra vencerme!-Helena lanzo una risotada de maldad y todos los presentes se asustaron aun mas que Sirius.

Entonces Helena y Voldemort comenzaron a pelear a duelo, con la orden completa como espectadores, sin hacer nada y esperando a ver que ocurria. Dumbledore, tomo a Sirius por los hombros y le dijo.

-Es inevitable, la profesia se cumplira.

-No si yo la detengo!-pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un rayo pego de lleno en el pecho de Helena haciendo que ella cayera al suero soltando un grito de terror. Sirius corrio hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-No! Helena! Esto es mi culpa, no te mueras! James no me lo perdonaria nunca!

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Sirius-Paola se paro detrás de el, pero una vez mas su voz era malvada.-Ahora si, te tengo a ti, esa escuincla ya no estorba y yo sere quien controlara todo el mundo de los magos!-Paola volteo hacia Voldemort, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces pronuncio-Avada Kadabra!-Voldemort murio instantáneamente, sin poder defenderse, aunque ya se habia arrepentido.

-Esto no puede ser posible, yo pense que tu realmente te habias separado de Voldemort!

-Y asi lo hice, tal y como te lo dije, lo que se me olvido decir, fue que me separe para crear yo misma un imperio y después me entere de que habias salido de Azkaban, y de la profesia, que decia lo de Helena, asi que lo unico que tenia que hacer era enamorarte de nuevo, hace que Helena nos viera, se enojara contigo, se encontrara misteriosamente con un Mortifago que le metiera nuestras ideas a la cabeza y asi que fuera creciendo, hasta que se enfrentara a Voldemort y lo venciera. Y asi fue com sucedió. Todo salio tal y como estaba planeado. Y la verdad no puedo creer que hayas caido tan fácilmente Black

Sirius sintio una gran furia dentro de el, y se lanzo hacia Paola, con todas su fuerzas, la acorralo en una esquina del lugar y la amenzo con su varita.

-Me piensas matar Black, crees poder, yo se que tu me amas, y no podras!-Sirius no se atrevia, duro mucho tiempo pensando si la mataria o la dejaria ir, o que haria, volteo a ver a Helena tirada en el piso, donde Remus sostenia su cabeza. Este le hizo una seña con la cabeza, diciendo que no respondia. Entonces Sirius volteo de nuevo a ver a Paola, que reia cínicamente. Y la solto.

-HAHA, TE DIJE QUE NO PODRIAS MATARME-dijo ella riendo

-Iras a Azkaban-le dijo el sin voltearla a ver

-Como si fuera muy difícil escapar querido-le dijo mientras varios miembros de la orden la tomaban de los brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

Sirius se acerco a Helena que ya no daba ningun signo vital y se puso a llorar sobre su regazo.

-Tu no me hagas esto porfavor, fue mi error, no te mueras, por favor, no me dejes solo, no podre vivir con esta culpa, no podre vivir sin ti-Sirius comenzo a llorar y una de sus lagrimas cayo sobre Helena.

El se separo del cuerpo inmóvil y la cargo para llevarla a un lugar digno para que la enterraran.

De pronto, cuando estaban a punto de salir, lentamente Helena fue abriendo sus ojos. Y cuando vio quien la cargaba sonrio.

-Helena! Estas viva!-Sirius la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo, como si no quisiera que se separara de el nunca mas.

-Sirius, no se lo que hice, pero estaba muy celosa, y decepcionada-comenzo a decir ella entre llantos. Sirius puso sus dedos sobre la comisura de los labios de Helena para que dejara de culparse.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, y necesito que me perdones-le dijo el secando las lagrimas de ella.

-Claro que si!-Ella lo abrazo y lo beso. Varios de los presentes se confundieron al ver aquella escena, pues no sabian de la relacion entre ellos dos. Paola solo hizo una cara de asco.

Entonces ocurrio algo en nanosegundos. Uno de los miembros de la orden cayo al suelo, haciendo que Paola aprovechara esto y se soltara, tomando una varita y tratando de matar a todos. Pero Helena fue mas rapida y rapidamente le lanzo un Avada Kedabra a Paola, haciendo que ella cayera muerta.

Todos salieron de aquel lugar, lleno de mortifagos muertos, y se dirigieron a casa de Sirius. Para que Helena descansara después de tan ajetreado duelo.

Al siguiente dia todos fueron a festejar la victoria de los buenos y que por fin llegara el fin del malvado Voldemort, dejando a ningun sobreviviente. Haciendo que la profesia se cumpliera, de cierto modo.

Todos platicaban alegres, Sirius y Helena por fin demostraban su amor sin miedo, y conversaban de lo ocurrido.

-Pero como fue que reviviste?-Sirius

-Pues, después del rayo, senti como que todo me daba vueltas, y llegue a un lugar muy extraño. Podia escuchar todo lo que ustedes decian perono veia nada. Entonces aparecieron dos personas, Eran mis padres sirius, mi papi me dijo que tenia que regresar para cuidarte porque estabas demasiado estupido para vivir sin mi….si, me dijo que pondrias esa cara-Sirius se habia puesto rojo-y mi madre me dijo que siempre me protegeria y que no fuera hasta después de mucho tiempo, y que le diera muchos nietecitos. –Sirius sonrio-Y después revivi.

-Helena, ahora que ya no tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro-Sirius se arrodillo-Te casarias conmigo?-El le mostro un precioso anillo

-Claro que si!-Los dos se besaron y …..VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE. -

Y asi termina esta historia, con una feliz pareja, con un mundo feliz y donde ganaron los buenos. A mi me encantan los finales felices asi que asi termina esto, Gracias por leer.

Rn! 12, anon.

Sheila! Te traume verdad, jeje, bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, no sabes lo imprtante que es para mi que lo leyeras (comienzo a llorar) jeje, K bueno que te gusto, y siempre si lo hice final feliz, para que veas, jeje, pero como kiera te hice sufrir. Bueno, ahora lee las demas historias, bye!

Meloo   
2005-10-22  
ch 12, anon.

Hola meloo, que bueno que leiste mi fic, pues si, se termino pronto, esque ya queria que fueran felices, pero apoco no te gusto el final, jeje, espero que leas mis optras historias tambien, Ciao

locaremate  
2005-10-22  
ch 12, signed

Hola locaremate que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic, y sorry por dejarte con la intriga, pero jeje, am i me encanta hacer eso, ahora, ya es el final, que tal, te gusto, espero que si, y si te gusta como escribo, porfis lee mis otros fics! Estoy escasa de reviews, jeje, besos, bye

Daphne Potter  
2005-10-21  
ch 11, signed

Que onda chamakona! Que bueno que por fin leiste el fic, ya me tenias muy abandonada eh, me debes muchisimos reviews, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Bye loka

Rikuayaceres  
2005-10-10  
ch 8, signed

Hola, gracias espero que leas toda la historia hasta el final y que te guste, y me dejas review! Bye cuidate y porfa lee mis otros fics y gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio -

Clawy  
2005-10-06  
ch 6, signed

Hola, ya ves que no murio Helena, era solo para la emocion jeje, que bueno que te guste, espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final y te guste tanto como antes, bye, me dejas review! Y lee mis otras historias plis

SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN  
2005-09-28  
ch 1, anon.

Hola, mi primer review fue el tuyo, no sabes que emocion senti, espero que leas todos los demas caps, porque ya no me dejaste mas reviews, bueno, bye, te cuidas y lee mis otros fics tambien, plis!

La Hija Del Viento  
2005-09-25  
ch 1, signed

Hola, espero que leas todos los otros caps y que te gusten, me dejas reviews! bye

Laia Bourne Black  
2005-09-25  
ch 1, signed

Hola, ya no has leido mas, pero gracias por leer aunk fuera el primero, espero que leas todos los caps y que te guste


End file.
